


A Dragon in the Water

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Hot Springs Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the hot springs are for more than just getting clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might write a fic about a 'default' Avatar with a default name and appearance. But not today.

Cassandra slipped gratefully into the warm water of the hot springs. She sat down and just let the tension drain from her muscles. The last few days had been spent alternatively training, marching and fighting and she could really use some private time right now.

Odd how quiet it was here. Water flowed and gurgled everywhere and every little move she made made another splash. It should've been somewhat noisy, and yet somehow the hot springs managed to be absolutely silent. As though the steam muffled every sound. Or perhaps the thick walls absorbed the noise. Or maybe it was simply that the outside world seemed far away, and that included sound.

Well, whatever the case, Cassandra was happy for the quiet solitu-

_Rhajat watched her._

Cassandra drew in a slow, deliberate breath. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. She couldn't see or hear Rhajat. She had no way of her sensing her at all. And yet she **knew** Rhajat was here. Somewhere. She always knew. Out here in her dragon-sculpted fortress on the astral plane, her connection to Rhajat was more powerful than it normally already was.

So where was she then? Cassandra leaned back, casting herself half adrift, allowing her the opportunity to look around without looking like she was looking around. There were plenty of places to hide behind the statues and fountains, but that would've only worked if Rhajat had come in ahead of her and she hadn't. Of course, theoretically she could have, but in that case Cassandra would've known she was here even before getting into the water.

It was possible that Rhajat had made a hole in the wall or the ceiling to spy through. But no. Too obvious. One of the most important parts of following someone unnoticed was never leaving any evidence behind, even if it was just a tiny little hole someplace out of the way. The other important part of remaining unnoticed was not picking a target that had a strong emphatic connection with you, but there was no helping that.

Which left the door to the women's changing room. It was a big hole in the wall without an actual door, so it didn't provide much in the way of cover. Still, Rhajat was quite the expert at making use of the least little bit of shadow and moving quickly and silently into and out of vision range.

So now what? Go on as though she hadn't noticed her? No. No, the last few days had been serious enough, so... maybe it was time to play a bit. Rhajat had gone through all this (futile) effort of watching her unseen, the least she could do was give her a bit of a show. But what to do then? She could try bathing in an extravagant manner, but she hadn't brought any soap so, really, she'd just be rubbing her own arms. She had the vague notion that perhaps she could try playing with her hair, waving it about or something. But no. Cassandra kept her hair short, so that wasn't going to work either.

A thought came to her. It was risky. But since Rhajat was still content just lurking unseen somewhere, it was safe to assume she was alone. So it wasn't very risky. Just risky enough to be thrilling.

Cassandra sat down and leaned back so far only her head remained above the waterline. It was an uncomfortable pose, but this wasn't about her comfort. She fumbled around her back, hindered by the fact her hands kept bumping against the bath's floor. Then she lifted her right arm, water cascading off her skin, quite clearly showing the unseen Rhajat that she held her black bikini top in her hand.

And then, with a casual flick of the wrist, she tossed the garment away and sank back.

Cassandra tried to calm her breathing, but the thrill of what she'd just done had got her too excited. She sat in the hot springs - the _public_ hot springs - with bare breasts and the only way of covering herself up again was drifting further and further away from her.

She couldn't help but smile when she pictured Rhajat watching her now. Rhajat would've seen her get rid of her bikini top, would know that she was now half naked. Would also probably have figured out that she hadn't gone unnoticed. Would therefore know that she, Cassandra, had done this just for her benefit.

But Cassandra was still leaning back so that her chest was below the waterline. So while Rhajat knew she'd exposed herself, she couldn't actually see her breasts through the steam and the water. Cassandra wondered how that made Rhajat feel. Frustrated? Annoyed. She was hoping for excited. Imagined Rhajat lurking in the shadows, watching her, waiting for her to rise from the water. Maybe even letting her pale and slender hands drift down into her own bikini bottoms while she watched and waiting.

Cassandra blushed and not from the heat of the springs. The thought Rhajat just might be touching herself while she watched made her want to touch herself. She couldn't tell if she wanted to to give Rhajat more of a show or just to satisfy her own growing needs. Probably both.

Cassandra breathed out slowly and shakily. Let her right hand rest on her stomach, her fingers slowly moving down.

And Rhajat stepped out of the shadows of her doorway and out into the springs. Cassandra abruptly moved her hand away and looked up. Contrary to what her imagination had told her, Rhajat wasn't dressed in the standard issue black bikini, but instead had a white bath towel wrapped tightly around her body. Cassandra still didn't know where Rhajat had found the peaches for it, but she wasn't about to argue.

"Fancy seeing you here," Rhajat said, walking across the wet tiles.

"Rhajat," Cassandra greeted her with a smile. "I was just enjoying the water."

"So I noticed."

Rhajat walked up to the edge of the bath, but didn't sit down or step. Instead she watched Cassandra for a few moments more, a wicked smile on her face. She grabbed the top of her towel with her right hand and tugged.

What should have happened, what Cassandra was pretty sure Rhajat had intended to have happen, was Rhajat pulling away her towel in one flamboyant gesture, revealing her naked body in this semi-public place. But unfortunately, Rhajat had tied her towel around her a little too well, probably to make sure it didn't suddenly fall off while she was still spying on Cassandra. So what happened instead was that Rhajat tugged at her towel and then tugged some more and then, muttering darkly under her breath, started fiddling with the towel until, finally, she pulled it off her naked body and flung it away as though it had offended her.

It should've spoiled the moment, but it didn't. Not much. The sight of Rhajat's pale, slender body always put Cassandra in a good mood. Though she did grin at her love's misfortune. Just a bit.

Rhajat stepped into the water and started walking towards Cassandra, her smile full of dark promise. Cassandra sat up and Rhajat's smile became a little brighter still. Even though she was only wearing a bikini bottom, Cassandra suddenly felt hopelessly overdressed. Rhajat was not a naturally graceful woman, more suited to lurking and skulking than swaying and posing, but she made the effort as she walked towards her. Cassandra appreciated Rhajat's attempt at seductive movement, though she really didn't need to have bothered. Simply being Rhajat made her more than seductive enough.

Rhajat sat down alongside Cassandra. The two embraced and kissed. It was a soft kiss, a gentle meeting of their lips. They'd been apart (in this case for almost two hours), now they were back together. So they kissed.

Cassandra leaned her forehead against Rhajat's. Their fingers intertwined.

"Rhajat."

"Cassandra."

They sat motionless for a while longer. Impossible to measure how long. Cassandra's growing arousal briefly tempered, simply content to be so close to her love again.

"So, uhm..." Cassandra began before faltering in comfortable silence again.

Then, "You wanted to say something?"

Cassandra pulled back slightly, but didn't let go of either of Rhajat's hands. "Are you sure... I mean, is it really such a good idea to be in here completely naked?"

Rhajat gave her a look, then turned pointedly to look at the black top floating in the far corner of the bath.

"Point taken," said Cassandra. "But even so. Someone might come in."

"I don't care about that. I only care about you," said Rhajat. "Do you really want me to cover up?"

"No."

Rhajat smiled. "Good."

Rhajat kissed her. Still as loving as before, but not quite as gentle. Her lips pressed urgently against Cassandra's, then parted to let the tip of her tongue push against her mouth. Without thinking, Cassandra opened her own mouth and let her tongue meet Rhajat's.

Arousal flared in Cassandra's body and she pulled Rhajat close. Rhajat's breasts had been vaguely moist from the steam and her own sweat, but were now getting wet as Cassandra pulled their bodies together. Even through the feeling of Rhajat's lips and the playful twisting of her tongue, the princess was keenly aware of the way her wet chest moved against Rhajat's.

Rhajat pushed away from her ever so slightly. Not nearly enough to break their heated kiss, but just enough to let her slide her right hand from Cassandra's back to the front of her half-naked body.

Cassandra gasped lustily into Rhajat's mouth when she felt Rhajat's hand caress her left breast. She petted and squeezed seemingly at random, still too focused on kissing her to really pay much attention to what she was doing. Even so, her heated fondling made the arousal already filling Cassandra's body that much more intense. Her pussy throbbed, yearning to be caressed by Rhajat's pale hands. 

Cassandra longed to take off her bikini bottoms, remove the last little barrier between herself and her wife. It was still possible someone was going to walk in on them - more possible now that Rhajat was no longer lurking outside and acting as a quasi-guard, but she didn't care. The only thing stopping her was that to get properly naked she'd have to stop feeling Rhajat's playing with her breasts, stop feeling her hungry lips on her own, stop embracing her body. Even if it'd take but a moment, less than a second, that loss of contact would be too long.

Perhaps she didn't have to. Rhajat's hand slid down her stomach, then slipped easily underneath the black fabric. Cassandra moaned when she felt her love's fingertips brush against her pussy. Rhajat at last broke their kiss to watch her blushing face and, no doubt, see the lust burning in her red eyes. Cassandra was completely wet and not just because of the hot spring. It was all because of Rhajat. All _for_ Rhajat.

Rhajat moved her hand, slowly stroking Cassandra's slit. It was such a simple movement, but its effect was incredible. Pleasure ran through Cassandra's body, her every nerve set aflame. She became hyper-aware of her own body - the sudden dryness of her mouth, the drops of water slowly sliding down her skin, the hard marble underneath her legs. Rhajat's hand on her back, Rhajat's _other_ hand caressing her. Rhajat's eyes staring into her own with wicked delight.

Cassandra moaned softly, started grinding her hips against Rhajat's hand. Her love's gentle caresses still pleasured her, but her burning body wanted more. Needed more. Rhajat chuckled softly. Then, with a precision born from frequent practice, used her index and ring fingers to part the princess' sensitive folds just enough to let her middle finger slide in.

Cassandra groaned, shuddered briefly. A single finger often wasn't quite enough for her, but right now it was more than enough for Rhajat to work her magic. She moved the single digit up and down and sometimes around, bending it and unbending it. Every tiny movement sent another wave of pleasure through Cassandra, made her moan louder than before, made her gasp and pant.

Nobody was going to walk in on them now, Cassandra realized. Her moaning was so loud anyone who stepped into the changing room could hear her and knew exactly what was happening. Maybe it had happened already. Maybe somebody had already heard her, even took a quick look. Maybe the whole fortress had heard her.

Well, let them. Right now, she couldn't bring herself to care. The only thing that mattered was Rhajat holding her with one hand and pleasuring her with the other. Anything else, any _one_ else was not important right now.

Cassandra lunged forward, rested her head on Rhajat's shoulder. Even though Rhajat was fucking her with just a single finger, there was still one thing that was more important. She lifted her chin to whisper in Rhajat's ear.

"I love you."

Rhajat didn't reply. That is, she didn't say anything. But she did pull her middle finger out of Cassandra's pussy, moved her hand up and down the princess' yearning slit a few more times before moving two fingers to her clit.

Cassandra yelped. Rhajat rubbed her clit smoothly, constantly, driving the short-haired princess hard. Without thinking, she bit Rhajat's shoulder, to stop herself crying out so loud the whole astral plane would hear. She had just enough sense left to not bite hard enough to draw blood, but that was about all the control she had. 

Cassandra moaned and whimpered, the noise muffled by Rhajat's skin. Her hips buckled against her love's hand, her whole body focused on the fire in her clit spreading through the rest of her. Rhajat fingered her hard, her fingertips rubbing against and around her as fast as she dared. She wanted her to come and come hard. Desired her orgasm perhaps even more than Cassandra herself did.

It didn't take long for Cassandra to come. She tore herself away from Rhajat's shoulder the moment her climax ravished her body. She moaned and screamed, not caring who heard so long as Rhajat knew the complete extent of her pleasure. Purifying bliss coursed through her, seemingly without end.

Rhajat kept fingering her, determined to make her orgasm last as long as she could. Cassandra's release collided with Rhajat's constant pleasuring and she came a second time, her wet, mostly-naked body cleansed by holy fire.

When her orgasm was finally spent, Cassandra collapsed against Rhajat, panting, forcing deep breaths into her lungs and only somewhat succeeding. Rhajat pulled her hand from Cassandra's bikini bottoms so she could hold her with both hands.

"I love you, too," Rhajat said.

The sat silently in the warm water until Cassandra calmed down. Or seemed to. She was only partially satisfied. Her body was still tense with arousal and there was only one way to calm herself now.

"Would you mind..." Cassandra said, "sitting on the edge of the bath for me?"

Rhajat gave her a strange look, then grinned.

"Of course."

Rhajat broke their embrace, leaving Cassandra deathly cold, and drifted away. She stood up, gloriously naked. Looking at Cassandra with a smile on her face she walked backwards until she bumped against the edge and sat down. Much to Cassandra's quiet dismay, she crossed her legs as she did so.

Now that Rhajat was seated, it was time for Cassandra to stand up. She emerged from the water and finally rid herself of her bikini bottom, which she flung away. As it happened she flung it to the opposite end of the bath to where she'd cast her top.

Now finally free, Cassandra walked towards Rhajat. She wasn't any better at swaying seductively than Rhajat, but it seemed her wife appreciated her efforts just as much.

The princess kneeled in the water before her love.

"May I?" she pleaded.

Rhajat's eyes gleamed darkly. "By all means."

Cassandra uncrossed Rhajat's legs, parting them with gentle reverence as though she was opening a holy book. She moved forward, still on her knees, and took a moment to run her fingers through Rhajat's pubes. They were wet, tangled and filthy and Cassandra loved the feel of them against her fingertips. The way Rhajat inhaled sharply told her she wasn't the only one to enjoy the feeling.

But right now Cassandra was in the mood for more than just feeling.

Cassandra lowered her hand and leaned forward to kiss her wife. She let her lips brush softly against Rhajat's folds, but even that was enough to make her gasp. She kissed her over and over again, all the way up and down her sensitive flesh. Rhajat trembled ever so slightly and started giggling. Cassandra allowed herself a quick little smile in response.

Rhajat moaned deeply when Cassandra dragged her tongue up her slit. The princess relished the taste of her arousal. She licked happily at Rhajat's pussy, coating her tongue with her intimate juices. Rhajat slumped slightly, thrust her hips forward, pressing herself against Cassandra's mouth.

Her lips now pressed firmly against Rhajat, Cassandra pushed her tongue into her to lap greedily at her inner walls. Rhajat started laughing. It wasn't her usual sinister cackle, though it did have a bit of that. She simply laughed with joy, unable or unwilling to keep her emotions inside.

Even so, as Cassandra drank from her pussy and let her tongue dance inside of her, Rhajat's laughter faltered, interrupted by lustful groaning or one or two gasps for breath. It was all music to Cassandra's ears anyway. All part of Rhajat's pleasure.

Cassandra felt Rhajat's right hand coming to rest on her head and tried not think about her wife's fingers still slick with own fluids getting tangled in her hair. Rhajat didn't try to press even closer to her body, as though that were possible, or try to guide her movements. Merely held her as she kissed and licked.

Cassandra dragged her lips up Rhajat's slit, dragging her tongue out of her as she moved. Rhajat took a deep, shuddering breath, abruptly cut short. The tip of Cassandra's tongue drew a circle around her love's clit and she moaned her approval.

Cassandra carefully closed her lips around Rhajat's clit and let her tongue dance where it would. Rhajat groaned, her body bucking against Cassandra's face. Rhajat closed her pale legs around Cassandra's body, her ankles crossing on her back, locking her in. As though she could possibly want to be anywhere else.

Licking and sucking on her clit, Cassandra listened to her wife moan and gasp and laugh and felt her wet body tremble with pleasure. She kept her lips locked on Rhajat as much as she could, only pulling her mouth away long enough to take a breath.

Then, at long last and far too soon, Rhajat came with laughing moans. She froze for a moment, gasped and grunted, then let loose when her climax ravished her. Cassandra quickly reached up to grab her love's quaking body and steady her as best she could from where she knelt. She kissed her way down Rhajat's pussy again, licked up as much of her fluids as she could, felt her orgasm throbbing against her lips.

Cassandra kept and licking Rhajat throughout her ecstasy, hoping to offer her a second orgasm, or at least make her come for as long as possible. But as hard as she worked, as tired as her tongue became, Rhajat's blissful laughter eventually died down.

Rhajat slipped down the edge of the springs, knelt in front Cassandra, embraced her and kissed her. She was satisfied, but still excited, still hungry for her. Cassandra shared the feeling.

"We should probably get back to our room," Cassandra said in that brief moment where their lips were away from each other.

"I'm perfectly comfortable right here," said Rhajat.

"Someone else might want to use the hot springs today," Cassandra said. "The longer we stay here the more likely it gets that somebody walks in on us."

"Oh, there's no chance of that," said Rhajat with a wicked grin. "Before I came in I made sure to curse this place to ensure our complete privacy."

Cassandra blinked. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well..." said Rhajat, glancing over at Cassandra's discarded top. "You didn't look like you needed telling."

"Well. Maybe so," Cassandra said, blushing. "But we shouldn't monopolize the springs."

"Fine," said Rhajat. "But just so you know, if you hit the bed, I'm not going to let you back out for the rest of the day."

"Not even for dinner?"

Rhajat grinned. Something inside Cassandra shivered with delight.

"So... about that curse," Cassandra said, moving away to gather her discarded clothes and to not get distracted by Rhajat even more.

"Convenient, isn't it?"

"Do you... I mean... Have you always...?"

"I don't like sharing you with others," said Rhajat. "Then again... you did say you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me in plain sight, so..."

"So...?" Cassandra said, completely failing to keep the sudden tension out of her voice.

"So... next time I'll let you decide whether you want our privacy or not. It's all the same to me, anyway, so long as I have you. Deal?"

Cassandra went quiet for a moment, tried to ignore how hard her heart beat in her chest. Of course she wanted her privacy. Of course she didn't want anyone to see her having sex with Rhajat. Of course she didn't want to show anyone how deeply intimate she was with her love. Of course.

Of course.

"Deal," she replied.


End file.
